Angel: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Hinata is truly Kiba's angel; so innocent that she can't even comprehend the fact that for the past few years, she had been slowly falling in love with him and out of love with Naruto.


**Angel: KibaHina OneShot**

* * *

><p>It wasn't the same without him. The sun in Konohagakure might have been out and shining, but inside my house was dark and lonely. I felt cold; not on the surface, but within my flesh there was an absence of heat; the craving for his warm and friendly touch.<p>

"I miss you…" I whispered to nobody, tracing the dusty window-pane. I dared not let the light in through the curtains and instead just sat by the window in my chair, and sighed as I stared at my fingertip.

There wasn't anything to laugh at when he was gone; no crude jokes, no smirks and winks my way, no, nothing pleasant in this bland town while he was away. He was the color in my day, and without him, everything felt so tasteless and seemed so bleak.

Why was it becoming increasingly hard for me to be every time Kiba Inuzuka left for a mission?

I didn't know…I had been asking myself that same question for years now, when I wasn't busy wondering about why Naruto had been seeming less and less important to me, even less attractive. I could barely blush at that blonde young man, now. I could barely notice him walk by because my focus was usually on Kiba, who was always making quite an adorable scene; either yelling at someone in some silly argument, eating and slurping out of a bowl of ramen like a hungry wolf, or laughing at Akamaru's jokes, which apparently none but those of the Inuzuka clan could understand.

I couldn't quite 'get' the reason for my thoughts centered around Kiba…It all seemed so confusing. Maybe it was just because he flirted with me. Maybe-…Yeah…Maybe that's why I always blushed or even giggled whenever he'd call me 'babe' or 'sexy' or my favorite, his angel. That was normal…Right? I thought so…But then again, I never enjoyed anyone else referring to me with such names. So then-…Why Kiba? Why did _he_cause such a pleasurable tickle in the pit of my stomach, such a wild rise in my heartbeat, and such a grin of sheer and utter joy on my face?

It appeared to be too much for me to take in…I just couldn't understand any of it. I couldn't even _try_to understand. I was afraid to. I was afraid of heartbreak.

The phone suddenly rung out from the corner of my bed, causing my to jump and clutch my chest with surprise.

"Oh God…" I sighed to myself, trying to catch my breath as I stood and strolled over to the cursed, ringing object. I picked it up and brought it to my ear before laying on the mattress to stare up glumly at the ceiling.

"Hello?" I practically groaned, at first. However, when I heard the deep, smooth and flowing voice at the other end of the line, I immediately melted with satisfaction.

"Hey, angel…"

"…H-…H-hi, Kiba-Kun…" I stuttered, squeezing my thighs together as I felt a sudden heat commence between them. I nearly wanted to moan at that sensation…It was-…So very delightful. I felt it quite often in Kiba's presence; even when it was just his voice over the phone.

"What're you doin' huh?"

I could tell he was smiling; maybe even smirking a little. My mind showed me a memory of his smirk, succeeding to get me hotter between the thighs. I pulled the hem of my shirt down over them before rolling onto my side and bringing my fingertip into my mouth.

"Nothing…" I meekly answered, biting my nail. "I-I was just sitting…"

"Sitting and doing what?"

"Nothing…I had nothing to do, honestly…"

"Aww…Sounds like someone misses me."

I tried to hold back a smile as I blushed red again. "M-maybe…Why, do you miss me?"

"Hell yeah." Kiba laughed softly. "I miss you like hell…I wanna like-…Grab you and pull you into bed with me and start cuddling."

This time I couldn't resist. I let out a grin and giggled. "I-I miss you too, then…When do you come back to Konoha?"

"One more month at least, hun…"

I whined at that. "Nooo…You've already been gone for three!"

"I know, I know…But I'll be back before y'know it, okay? I'll cuddle you if you wanna."

I giggled again, further squeezing my thighs. "Kiba-Kun!"

"Haha, what?"

"That's so…" I tried to find the right words to say, rolling over again and pulled the pillow over my head. "I don't know, romantic? I don't know…"

"Yeah, I know…" He ruffled something in the background, probably bed-sheets. I figured he was in bed too. "What, you don't want some Kiba-lovin'?"

"Hmhm, no…" I laughed, although the bigger part of me wanted to say 'yes'.

"Aww, really? You don't want me to hold you all nice and tight and keep you warm at night?"

"But I have my blankets for that!"

"Oh, don't tell me your blankets have hot skin and muscles you can touch…"

"No, not really…"

"But I do!" Kiba gave a hearty laugh, gaining one from me as well. "C'mon, please? Pretty please? Just once?"

"I don't know…" I traced my pinkie across my lip as I pondered shyly. "What would you do to me?"

"Anything you want me to do to you, Hinata…"

I shuddered at the suggestive tone he used in his voice, feeling the pit of my stomach broil with arousal. I nearly whimpered when I shifted and realized my panties were becoming wet and the peaks of my breasts hard beneath my bra.

"Erm-…" I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. "Maybe, u-um-…Kiba-Kun, I should go…I'm feeling lightheaded and warm in uncomfortable in places."

"Oh, I'm sorry…Did I cross any boundaries?"

"No, not at all, i-it's just-…" I squirmed as I felt the blood rise into my cheeks. "That sensation is so new to me and you induce it so often…I need a little time to get used to it, that's all…"

"Okay, I see…Sorry if I did anything."

"No, you didn't. Don't worry about it…Call me later?"

"Alright then. Bye, babe. I miss you a lot over here, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled, making a coy fist before my lips. "I miss you too. Bye."


End file.
